


Blast from the past

by Rugtreebonds



Category: robert sugden - Fandom, robron
Genre: Gen, aaron dingle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugtreebonds/pseuds/Rugtreebonds
Summary: A friend from Robert’s past comes for a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

The flight had been a long one. 10 hours from LA to London. The load had been light though which was a blessing. Ewan Stuart was sitting in his jumpseat having a well deserved rest. At 32 he was the youngest Cabin Service Director in the airline. The money was amazing as he was still on the old contract. Unlike the newer crew who were on what they called mixed fleet contracts. Basically same jobs just less money. He was looking through his emails they had gotten out of control there was at least four months worth, most of it was junk. There was one though that caught his eye. It was from Robert Sugden. Ewan had met Robert about 10 years ago on the London to Edinburgh shuttle. He was so smug and cocky definitely someone whose teabag would be wiped round the toilet before being served. Turned out all that bravado was a front and underneath was a good guy. During that first flight they made polite exchanges not much more than that. The return flight though is where their friendship began. Over the next few weeks Ewan made sure if Robert was flying so was he. They had not seen each other in about 4 years but had kept in touch through email back and forward.  
As he read what Robert had to say it looked like Aaron his ex had moved on with a Doctor. He sounded in a bad way. Wait a minute Robert was a dad, when the hell did that happen Ewan wondered. Oh and he was knocked down by his ex father in law and had some random vision where his dead Auntie appeared to him. God things were bad. Ewan was about to start typing a reply when the phone behind him rang.  
“Yes”  
It was the flight deck. Turned out there was a slight mechanical problem with a sensor and the would have to land in Leeds rather than London. After he hung up the phone Ewan looked at Robert's email.  
“Think it's time I paid you a visit Bobby”  
As the plane landed Ewan and the crew painted on their smiling faces and ushered off the passengers. Ewan grabbed his bag and left with the rest of the crew after the last passenger had left. The rest of the crew were getting a bus down to London but as Ewan had three weeks of leave about to start he decided he was going to Emmerdale and check on his friend Robert. Two buses and a taxi later Ewan stepped out the car in front of the Woolpack. The pub had food and beer both of which Ewan was in dire need. He had called ahead and got a room at the b&b called The Grange it was a couple of doors down but that would have to wait. Carrying in his bags Ewan went in to the pub. It was busy but warm and welcoming. Scanning the room there was no sign of Robert but if he had been there that would have been too easy. Pulling up at the bar Ewan removed his hat which was affectionately known as a thunderbirds hat due to its look of the kids 60s tv show.  
“Can I have a pint of lager and a menu please?”  
The blonde behind the bar smiled and said she would bring it over if he grabbed a seat.

Finding a seat Ewan sat down undid his jacket and suit jacket and draped both over his case.  
“Here we are.” “So never seen you before, just a flying visit?” The blonde laughed as she said it. Ewan did give a chuckle more to be polite than finding it funny that she had clocked his wings and that was the best joke she could come up with.  
“I'm here for a few days looking up an old friend.” “Don't suppose you know him, Robert Sugden.”  
The blonde laughed hard. “You mean Mr Shifty actually has a real genuine friend.” “Yes I know him quite well actually, I'm Charity by the way he should be in later.”  
“Cheers I'm Ewan.” “It sounds like Robert hasn't changed much then”  
Ewan smirked as he drank his beer and looked at the menu. Charity was back behind the bar talking to a dark haired women. They kept looking over at him. Another blonde came over this one was much younger than Charity and had a kind face.  
“Ready to order”  
“Yes I will have a steak please well done.”  
She bounced off to place his order her long ponytail swishing behind her. He scanned the room again looking at everyone in the bar. It was a habit he could not shake deciding who they were and what their back story was. As Ewan turned his head the door to the bar opened and in he walked. Robert. He looked tired but happy. He looked better than he expected. He was talking to Charity as Ewan stood up.  
“Alright Bobby”  
Robert turned round with a shocked smile on his face.  
“Ewan what ya doing here, what it must be 4 years since I saw you.”  
Robert pulled him into a warm hug. “God it's good to see ya”  
“You too I've missed you mate.” Ewan explained about their mechanical problems and that he decided to pay him a visit. Sitting down Ewan's steak was ready. Robert ordered the same from Marlon as the two friends began to catch up. The door to the pub opened again and two men one older suited and booted walked in. Ewan looked up as Robert was telling Ewan about his son Seb.  
Ewan looked at Robert. “When did Mr Tom Waterhouse move to Emmerdale?”


	2. Chapter 2

Robert stared at Ewan, slightly open mouthed trying to understand what he just heard.  
“How the hell do you know Joe Tate?”  
Ewan looked back at Robert “Yeah forgot Tom wasn’t his real name, I met him a few years back.”  
“I hate him.” “He took the haulage company from me.” Robert was getting angry now.  
“What do you mean he took the haulage company, how the hell did you let that happen it’s normally you doing the taking.”  
“It’s a long story Ewan.”  
“Well he is no friend of mine and I am guessing you’re not his best mate either in fact I think his only friend is Kevin Costner over there.”  
Robert let out a snort of a laugh as he took a deep breath. He looked at Ewan, they had been friends for years. They could go months without seeing each other but fell back into step after five minutes like they had never been apart. He trusted Ewan. He had kept some of Robert’s greatest secrets over the years and now Robert was going to offload another on to him.  
“Just after Valentine’s Day Aaron and I got back together.”  
“My god that’s amazing Rob I’m really happy for you but how did that even happen, in your email you sent just after Christmas that was it for you two over.”  
“I’ll go into that later but a couple of weeks back someone from Aaron’s past showed up and tried to blackmail him for something he done to help out a mate that was not quite legal.” “We refused to pay him and thought we had dealt with him but he kidnapped Aaron and threatened to kill him.” “I needed to get the money fast and all mine is tied up, I thought Joe would give me a loan but he wanted my share of the business and also our house.” “I was desperate to save Aaron so I agreed.” “When it came to it though we did not sign the house over it’s not even in my name and Aaron was not happy about it.” “I gave him the business but Jimmy the other partner gave me a job but Joe is making my life hell”. “He is still trying to take our home I can’t get rid of him he has me beaten.”  
Ewan hated seeing Robert like this. This was not the Robert Sugden he knew. The old Robert would have lied, cheated or broken the law to get back at Joe. Being with Aaron had changed him. Having Seb had changed him. He had gotten soft but it suited him. Ewan was glad to see it. Robert was a human after all.  
“Look I have dirt on Joe Tate. Dirt that could not only give you back the business but lose him his and even put him inside.”   
Robert raised his eyebrows and Ewan saw something in his eyes. Hope.  
“Look I don’t want to go into it here, how about I come to yours later and I tell you what I have on him and how I got it.” “Right now how about you tell me about this little man of yours Seb and how you and Aaron got back together?”  
Robert smiled at Ewan. His two favourite topics Aaron and Seb. He could do this let Ewan know everything he had missed since the last email he had sent him. The two settled down into their pints as Robert brought Ewan up to speed on everything that had happened since he came out of hospital in December.

Aaron had decided to finish early from the scrapyard and he was walking back to the village. He was in a great mood and was smiling to himself as he walked hands in his jeans pockets whistling. He stopped outside the pub and decided to drop by on his mum and grab a pint. He wanted to see if her morning sickness had gotten better. He pushed the door to the bar open and walked up to the bar. His mum and Charity were in deep conversation and looked up as he walked over. Chas smiled as Charity practically fell over herself to serve him.  
“So Robert has a new friend.” Charity was practically giddy.  
Aaron looked over to where Robert was engaged in conversation with quite a fit looking guy in a suit. The two of them seemed oblivious to everyone round about them. Robert was laughing and he looked like he was having a great time. Something in Aaron started to worry him.  
“His name is Ewan apparently” said Chas trying to sound casual.  
At that something in Aaron’s memory triggered. He remembered Robert mention a Ewan once, he was sure they even might have been roommates once. A loud belly laugh from Robert brought Aaron’s attention back into the room.   
“Aaron” It was Robert shouting and waving over.  
Ewan looked over to the bar were Robert was shouting and waving to. Ewan raised an eye brow.  
“You are punching above your weight Bobby he is too attractive for you”  
“Very funny Ewan” Robert was smiling as Aaron came over.  
“Aaron this is my friend Ewan Stewart.” “Ewan this is my other half Aaron.”  
“Please to meet you Aaron I’ve been hearing all about you.”  
“All good I hope.” Aaron was suddenly nervous what had Robert been telling his old friend.  
Robert and Ewan shared a laugh and the three sat down with their pints.  
“He knows Joe Tate and has dirt on him” Robert was excited as he told Aaron.  
Aaron looked over at Ewan for confirmation to what Robert was saying.  
“Look I said I would tell you later not with Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner in the corner there.” They all glanced over into the corner where Joe and Graham sat deep in conversation. Ewan drained his pint and announced he was in need of a shower and was going to check into the B&B. Ewan pulled on his suit jacket and overcoat as he did so Aaron clocked the wings on his jacket Ewan saw the questioning look on his face.  
“I’m cabin crew for British United.” Aaron nodded as Ewan spoke.  
“Not just crew he is the boss of the whole cabin” Robert was proud of his friend. Ewan smiled as he put on his hat, company rules when in uniform you must wear the full uniform. Roberts face turned from pride for his friend to a huge grin which turned into a full blown belly laugh. Ewan gave Robert a look.  
“I get paid to wear this Rob.” “What’s your excuse?”  
Robert’s face had a questioning look.  
“I’m talking about the floral print shirts and the elbow pads, seriously Rob elbow pads on both your shirt and jacket really should they at least not be on your knees?” Ewan let out a smirk as Aaron let out the loudest laugh. Chas looked over as she heard her son laugh. Things must be ok if Aaron looked that happy. Maybe Mr Shifty did have a real friend afterall.  
“Aaron was a pleasure to meet you I will see you in a while.” Ewan shook Aaron’s hand as he spoke.  
“And you Bobby I remember why I go 4 years in between seeing you.” Ewan and Robert laughed as he said it. Rob pulled him into a hug and slapped Ewan on the back.  
Ewan walked out of the pub and looked back at the Woolpack as he pulled out his mobile and dialled.  
“Hey its me.”   
“Look that was not my fault it was your connection that was late”  
“Well I have a solution for that, but its gonna cost.”  
“I know I’m getting paid enough I don’t mean cost you in money I mean in information.”  
“I need the file on Tom Waterhouse aka Joe Tate.”  
Whoever was on the other end of the call agreed and hung up. Ewan looked back at the pub and smiled. Today had turned out to be a good day afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

Ewan stepped out the shower and dried off. The towel was warm and soft. He felt much more awake and more like himself. Pulling on a clean pair of designer boxers he walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom at the B&B. It was clean, bed looked comfy enough but time would tell. He picked up his black rimmed glasses opting for them rather than his lenses, his eyes were too tired after such a long day. Fixing his light brown hair in the mirror he ruffled the hair clay through and messed it up in a cool smart way. His eyes glanced over his toned reflection in the mirror. His tan was still good and his recent gym activities had paid off. He dressed in his dark blue jeans and shirt and pulled out his new grey Marc Darcy jacket. He looked good. His phone beeped to alert him an email had come through. It was from Mikhail with a taste of what could be used against Joe. He would need Robert to agree to a favour before he could get the rest. Checking what Mikhail had sent a smile spread across Ewan’s face. This would be enough to get Robert's attention. Slipping on his shoes and picking up the British United carrier bag he left the room with a spring in his step.  
Walking out the B&B he was walking past the pub when a thought occurred to him. He did not actually know where Robert and Aaron lived. As he slowed outside the pub the bouncy blonde from before was talking to a shorter brunette dressed in chef whites. She looked familiar, come to think of it they both did.  
“Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where The Mill is would you?” Both Vic and Rebecca turned round to see who belonged to the new voice.  
“Who wants to know?” Vic eyed him up. She had a questioning look on her face. Stretching out his hand , “I'm Ewan a friend of Robert's.”  
Vic smiled “He said you were here, I'm Victoria his sister and this is Rebecca, Seb’s mum.” Rebecca smiled with a slightly clueless look on her face.  
“Now I know where I recognised you both.”  
“Vic, I've seen you in some of Bobby’s pictures but Rebecca we met once a long time ago, you stayed at my flat in London when you followed Bobby dow to London.  
Rebecca looked more confused. Seeing her lost look Vic stepped in and asked her to take the glasses back into the bar. When she left Vic explained that Rebecca was not her normal self as a result of the accident. Ewan listened and was starting to join the dots with what Rob had told him so far.  
“What time does your shift end Vic?”  
“I finish at 8:30, why?”  
“Would you like to have a drink with me, I could come and meet you?” “What, like a date?”

“Yeah, you could say that, a date.” Ewan gave his best smile to her. Vic thought for a moment. He was good looking, sharp dresser, smelled amazing and from what Rob said not short of a bob or two. Adam was god knows where and was never coming back and god was she horny.  
“Sure, why not.”  
“Great meet you here at 8:30 then.”  
Ewan smiled as he walked towards The Mill. Today was shaping up to be a great day. He might even get laid. Walking down the driveway of Robert and Aaron's house he was impressed. Place looked good and in fact the village itself looked like a nice place to live. Ewan liked the country and missed the fresh air. The village reminded him of the village he grew up in back in Scotland. He buzzed the door and Aaron's voice came out the speaker.  
“Hi Aaron, it's Ewan.”  
Aaron opened the door and Ewan walked inside to see Aaron standing at the door to the flat. He was dressed in his uniform black jeans, black top but no hoodie. In his arm he held who he assumed was their son Seb.  
“This him then I take it?”  
Ewan reached out to take Seb from Aaron.  
“Yeah this is him.” Aaron smiled as he handed Seb over to Ewan. Moving to the sofa Ewan sat down as he looked in amazement at Seb.  
“Look what I've got for you.” He said as he opened his bag and produced a soft bear dressed in a British United pilots uniform. Seb grabbed at the bear and buried his face in the soft fur. “He is seriously cute, and he has Robert's eyes.”  
“Yeah” agreed Aaron looking down proudly at his boy. “Beer?”  
“Yeah thanks that would be good.”  
“Where's Robert?”  
“Seb decided it would be fun to throw up all over Daddy so he is upstairs getting cleaned up he will be down in a minute.”  
Aaron grabbed two beers out the fridge and walked back over to sit beside Ewan.

Aaron looked over as Ewan gushed over Seb.  
“So you and Rob have been friends for a while then?”  
“Yes, just friends, he is the closest thing I have to a brother.”  
“We've not seen each other in a few years but we do keep in touch.”  
Aaron nodded secretly relieved there was no history there to come back to bite them in the ass. Sounds on the stairs signalled Robert was on his way down. Turning round Ewan looked towards the sound of the footsteps.  
“You guys have a spiral god reminds me of the good old days on the 747 200s I used to fly on.” Ewan was smiling as Robert came downstairs. He was wearing a clean grey top which screamed that it belonged to Aaron rather than Robert.  
“You better watch he doesn't throw up all over you in your fancy clothes, hot date?” Robert came and sat down as he spoke as Aaron handed him a beer.  
“Yeah I do later actually thought I'd make an effort.”  
Robert shook his head in disbelief he had been here what a few hours and already bagged a date. Aaron picked up Seb and took him up to bed as Robert and Ewan were talking about the flat. Seb went out like a light and was on the stairs when he heard them starting to talk about Joe.  
“It must have been 5 years ago, the airline was in trouble, this was before the merger.” Aaron returned to the sofa but Ewan just continued.  
“To save money they put us on ground pay and cancelled a lot of routes, I needed the money so I took agency work for private charters.”  
Both Aaron and Robert listened intently not sure where this was going but eagerly waiting to hear.  
“We had this one client who used the flight as a place to hold meetings, we just flew around and would land back at the same airport.”  
“He was Russian and had some dodgy characters on board at times but there was one young guy that was on board a lot”  
“This was Joe Tate?” Asked Aaron with a look of excitement building on his face.

“Yes although he went by Tom then and he hand money inherited from his dad but needed more.”  
“He acted as a go between helping to launder drug money or smuggling stuff.”  
“What kind of stuff?” Asked Robert.  
“Everything from drugs to people.”  
“The biggest thing he was involved in was illegal arms sales in Middle East and Iraq.” Both Robert and Aaron were speechless. They expected the dirt to be good but this was something else.  
“You have evidence of all this?” Robert wanted to be sure but then again Ewan never let him down.”  
“I have some, but I'm gonna need your help to get the rest.”  
Aaron nodded but Robert looked worried. Ewan handed over his phone to Robert. It was a series of cctv images.  
“What you have there is Joe with the weapons, I can get more that shows the evidence of money laundering, sex slave trafficking and a whole lot more.”  
“What do you need from us though?” Robert was worried as he asked.  
“ There is a package stuck in France, I need to get it here undetected and thought we could use one of Home James's trucks.”  
Robert looked like he had been slapped over the face with a wet fish. “What's in the package Ewan and why do you need it?”  
“Diamonds, they are for the Russian, I work for him too.....


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean you work for him too?” Robert looked angry and confused.  
“I needed the money and Mikhail paid me to help move some things about.”  
“So drugs.” Robert had raised his voice and Aaron could tell this was going to get worse.  
“No never drugs I stuck to information and diamonds.”  
“I've been doing it about 4 years that's where I got all the money from, this was my last job and it went tits up.”  
“We can help each other Rob please, you get one over on Joe and I get to do my last job.”  
“Yeah at the cost of one of my drivers, no, no way Ewan not going to happen.”  
Aaron sipped his beer not sure of if he should say anything. To be honest Ewan was not asking much and if it meant getting Joe back for all the shit he had put them through then it was worth it.  
“So you won't help me to help you but you will happily smuggle his mate out of the country.”  
Aaron was shocked how did Ewan know about Adam, surely Rob had not told him. Looking over at Rob he looked as shocked as Aaron.  
“How do you know about that?” Rob needed to know. He felt his heart race and not in a good way like Aaron made it but with fear. Fear of losing all he held deer.  
Ewan looked at him seeing Robert's confusion and desperation on his face gave him some comfort.  
“Andy told me.”  
“Andy?” Both Aaron and Robert shouted in tandem.  
“Yes Andy, I went to visit him like you asked to keep an eye on him and Adam was there.”  
“How is he, was he ok?” Aaron asked desperate for news of the only man next to Robert he really loved.  
“He's fine the two of them moved to Spain near your gran actually they were working on a local farm last I heard.”

“Point is I need your help to get you the information you need will you please help me, you owe me for Andy’s passport and for looking out for him.”  
“Forget it, any other way then yes but not this.” Robert looked at his old friend with disgust. He was suddenly distracted by Seb crying upstairs. Robert stormed off the spiral staircase rattled as he ran up to his son.  
Aaron looked over at Ewan. He was grateful he had helped Andy but the fact he also had a hand in keeping Adam safe meant everything to him.  
“Listen, I will have a word with him but I can't promise anything.” Aaron looked at Ewan with those blue eyes and Ewan felt suddenly drawn to him.  
“Can you get a message to Adam for me?”  
“Yeah I think so if the phone I gave him is still good.”  
“Tell him I miss him and his kid brother is already better looking than him.”  
They both laughed. Ewan reached out and pulled Aaron into a hug. He smelt of a fresh fruity aftershave mixed with a bit of grease and cigarette smoke from a cheeky cigarette Aaron had at the scrapyard.  
“Thanks Aaron, let me know if he changes his mind, although he did invent the term stubborn.”  
Ewan walked to the door turned and gave Aaron a grim smile. A smile that looked forced and yet full of sadness and emotion. Aaron could tell this was not how he thought tonight would go. Robert had changed, and that made Aaron prouder than ever. Proud that he had become a better man, father and husband. Yet this was a chance, a chance to get back at that smug bastard, get Robert his business back and right some of the wrongs Joe had done since coming back to the village.  
Robert came down the stairs and looked at Aaron. He knew what he was thinking as Robert was thinking the same but he couldn't admit it. Not now.  
“Is he gone?”  
“Yes, he's gone.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron walked out the house up the drive to the village. He was wearing his usual uniform  
black with his orange high viz vest ready for a day at the scrapyard. The morning air was fresh and already he could feel his cheeks getting cold and his nose was starting to run. He was tired from lack of sleep as Robert and him had talked most of the night. Rob had no idea Ewan had kept tabs on Andy let alone helped Adam. They both agreed Ewan must've really cared and meant what he told Aaron that he thought of Rob as his brother. Aaron wanted to thank him properly for looking out for Adam and Andy, Aaron still felt bad about Katie. He also wanted to tell Ewan that despite what Robert said he would help Ewan get his package into the country and get the evidence they needed to bring down Joe. He would deal with how to tell Robert later.  
As Aaron walked through the village he was coming up to the pub when the door to Victoria’s cottage opened and Ewan came out. In last nights clothes with a cheeky grin on his face. Aaron watched as he crossed the road and went into the B&B. Looking happy with himself Ewan disappeared into the building leaving Aaron shocked. How could he sleep with Rebecca, she had a brain injury she could not consent to sex. A rage grew inside Aaron's chest how could he do this to Seb’s mum. The thought caught Aaron off guard it was not too long ago that he felt nothing but hatred towards her. Aaron stormed off in the direction of the B&B.  
Tracy was downstairs getting ready for the breakfast service when Aaron went in.  
“Morning you, take a wrong turn did we, scrapyard is that way.” Tracy pointed towards the road leaving the village.  
Aaron smiled at her.  
“Yeah I'm here to see Ewan he just came in but he did not hear me shouting.”  
“What room is he in again and I will run up he left his phone at ours last night.” He hoped Tracy would just tell him the room.  
“Sure, he's fit, he is in room 4.”  
Aaron thanked Tracy and started up the stairs. He stood outside room 4 and knocked on the door. Heavy but not aggressive. The door opened and Ewan stood dressed in nothing but a think fluffy white towel. His bare chest was toned and his 6 pack had a thin scattering of brown hair. Aaron swallowed hard. He was taken by surprise and secretly was a little turned on by the sight before him.  
“Aaron, come in I was just about to jump in the shower.”  
“You come to scrub my back?”  
Ewan laughed as he said it and invited Aaron in. Closing the door he was curious why the

younger man was here. Had Rob sent him?  
“I saw you how could you sleep with Rebecca, she's not well?”  
“Who slept with Rebecca, I don't do Robert's sloppy seconds.” Ewan looked a tad disgusted.  
“Come on, I saw you leave just now and come over here.” Aaron couldn't believe he was trying to deny it.  
“Yes that's true but I was not with Rebecca.”  
The penny finally dropped. Aaron's face went from anger to confusion to now pure rage. Instinct kicked in and he punched Ewan and sent him to the floor.  
“You slept with Vic, Adam’s wife!”  
“I came here to thank you for helping Adam and you sleep with his wife!”  
Ewan sat up on the floor holding a face cloth to his nose the white material was slowly getting redder.  
“Look Aaron I didn't know at first Vic was Adam’s wife and when it clicked who she was it didn't matter anymore.”  
This angered Aaron again, he pulled back his fist to land another punch. Ewan just sat there with an arrogant look in his face reminiscent of a look Robert once gave. The similarities between Ewan and Robert stopped Aaron in his tracks.  
“Adam has someone else Aaron, he met a local girl Maria, I met her she is lovely, he's moved on.”  
Aaron sat down and tried to process this new information. Adam loved Vic and he said he would always love her, Vic was waiting on him coming back.  
“He's moved on, poor Vic.”  
“Oh aye poor Vic, Adam moves on and I get decked for getting my leg over.”  
Ewan was in front of the mirror, his nose had stopped bleeding but was red and swollen. Aaron looked over at Ewan he felt bad for not waiting to ask questions first.  
“Yeah sorry about that mate.”  
“I've had worse good job I'm not flying any time soon.”  
Aaron sat in sudden silence and was aware that it was becoming uncomfortable. Ewan looked at Aaron with a questioning look in his face.

“Yeah sorry, I came here to say I will help you get Mikhail’s package if you will help us.”  
Ewan thought for a minute and looked at Aaron. He suddenly looked vulnerable and Ewan desperately wanted to help him.  
“Robert doesn't know you're here does he?”  
“No and I want to keep it that way, I will tell him when the time comes.” Ewan nodded but thought this will cause problems.  
“When the time comes Aaron I should tell him and make sure he knows I forced you into this, he might not forgive you for this.”  
“ I know but I have to help him, I hate seeing him like this he is a broken man and I need to do this for him, you don't need to take the blame.”  
“I do Aaron, I do, I owe him that much.”  
Ewan opened the door and Aaron turned to apologise again. Ewan waved him off and the two enjoyed a laugh just as Tracy came up the stairs and stopped at the sight of a near naked Ewan standing with Aaron.  
“Hello boys bit early for that isn't it.” Laughing she went in to room 5 to start to clean. Ewan shook his head as visions of village gossip formed in his head. Aaron left and Ewan dropped his towel to the floor. Alone in his room he picked up his phone. He typed in a text, we are on was all it said. Hitting send he let a smile grow in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The scrapyard was quiet to the point it looked abandoned. There was no lights on in the office but the fact the main gates were open suggested that someone was home. Ewan had walked up from the village. The cold air helping his throbbing nose. He was dressed in his blue jeans and cobalt blue jacket that made his tan look great. On his head he wore a peaky blinders grey hat. He looked round the yard and as scrapyards go it seemed pretty organised. Out the corner of his eye he saw a wisp of smoke. Walking up to the side of the office tucked in the back stood Aaron smoking a cigarette. He flinched at first thinking it was Robert he would hit the roof if he knew he was smoking.  
“That's a nasty habit you've got there.” Said Ewan as he reached out and took the cigarette out of Aaron's fingers and took a long drag. The smoke filled his lungs and he let out a long slow exhale of smoke. Aaron looked at Ewan he looked hotter now than ever. Aaron was not sure if it was the slight bruise on his face, the hat, the smoke or all three but god he felt turned on. He did not know why because he loved Robert but for a few seconds he wanted Ewan, and Ewan knew it.  
“Did you find a driver?” Ewan asked as he stubbed out the cigarette.  
“Yeah, same guy that picked up Adam for us, he is meeting your guy in an hour at the place you gave me.”  
Ewan had texted Aaron details from the B&B before he left. All he needed was to get the diamonds here, get them to Mikhail then he was home free. If this worked his life could change forever. God he hoped this worked.  
“Great, what time should he get here?”  
Aaron at this point looked sheepishly at Ewan. “Yeah that's the thing, we need to pick it up.”  
“Oh great, how am I supposed to get to the docks?” “What do you mean we?”  
“Well I can't let you do this on your own besides I hardly know you I need to make sure when you get what you need I get what I need.”  
Ewan thought for a moment. A plan formed in his head. He would need to make a couple of calls but this could work.  
“Fine, What do we tell Rob?” “Tell Rob what?”

Both Aaron and Ewan were so focused on their plan that they never heard Robert come into the Scrapyard. He had Seb in the pram so they had obviously walked up from the village.  
“Hey mate.” Said Aaron as he went to see his son.  
“You stink of smoke, you been smoking?” Robert's tone was accusing.  
“Nope sorry that's my fault, I was smoking and Aaron was talking to me.”  
Aaron nodded as he quickly popped two bits of mint chewing gum in his mouth just in case Robert wanted a kiss.  
“So you still haven't said tell Rob what?” Robert was getting impatient now.  
Aaron was frantically thinking but Ewan stood leaning against the office looking smug and arrogant.  
“That Ewan slept with Vic last night.” Aaron blurted it out before he could stop himself. Ewan looked angry and embarrassed at the same time. Robert on the other hand looked like he wanted to kill Ewan.  
“You what, you slept with my sister, my sister Ewan, she's married, what were you thinking?”  
“Get my end away.” Ewan laughed as he said it and Aaron had to hold Robert back although part of him wanted to let Robert go and wipe the smug look off his face.  
“She's a grown woman and my has she grown.”  
“You've been there Aaron you know.” Ewan referencing the time Aaron lost his virginity with Vic many moons ago.  
“I just realised Aaron not only have you slept with Vic but Rob too, Andy better watch out.” “Shame I'm not a Sugden you'll be wanting me next.”  
“Speaking of Sugdens I've a date with one, see you later boys.”  
“You stay away from her Ewan you hear me.” Rob spat as he shouted the rage in him growing. Aaron rubbed Robert's back and told him to calm down he was his friend after all. Calming Rob down Aaron told him about how Adam had moved on and how he thought it was good for Vic to move on herself and have some fun. Robert agreed but he knew what Ewan was like and he did not want his sister to get hurt. Aaron's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Ewan - meet me behind the pub and let's do this.  
“I need to go and meet a guy who has some copper for sale, catch you later.”  
Aaron kissed Robert on the cheek and jumped in the trunk and drove off. Robert stared after Aaron as the truck left. Something didn't feel right he just was not sure what.


	7. Chapter 7

Ewan stood waiting at the back of the Woolpack for Aaron to pick him up. He glanced at his watch. If Aaron hurried up this could all be over and they could be back here for a pint by dinner time. He bounced up and down on his heels wishing he had another cigarette.  
“Couldn't keep away from me?”  
Ewan spun round to see Vic come towards him. She put her arms around Ewan’s neck and gently put her lips to his. They kissed for what felt like an eternity. Vic’s lips were soft and tender and she tasted amazing. Eventually they parted and Ewan looked down at her and smiled.  
“Well I wanted to say hi before you started your shift.”  
“If you had stayed I could have made you breakfast in bed.” Vic eyed him with a playful coy look in her eyes.  
Ewan kissed her again as the sound of a Diesel engine stopped him mid kiss.  
“Look I need to run but fancy dinner tonight?” Ewan ran to the truck as Aaron looked impatient and Vic thought a bit shifty.  
“Where are you two going in a hurry?”  
“Aaron is giving me a lift I need to pick something up at the airport from one of my mates and they're only going be there another hour before they leave, see ya later.” Ewan blew her a kiss and Aaron waved as the truck sped off.  
“Well you two were lip locked, ever heard of get a room?” Aaron sounded grumpy. “What's up your arse, jealous?”  
“What, no!” Aaron focused on the road. He thought, was he jealous or what was it about Ewan that had him so conflicted. Aaron leant over and put the radio on. Taylor Swift's latest song came blaring out of the speakers. Ewan laughed.  
“Not what I thought you would listen to.”  
“It's Robert's CD not mine he must have had it on last time he drove this and forgot to take it with him.”  
“Course it is.”  
Aaron switched the radio on and the sound of Taylor Swift changed to a local radio station where they were giving away £500. They both listened in silence.

Ewan spoke first.  
“He's changed you know.” Aaron looked at him a bit confused.  
Ewan continued.  
“Robert, I've never seen him so settled and content.”  
“He's not the ruthless cheat he once was, I think that's why we are clashing more than normal he's Changed but I haven't.”  
Aaron looked over and studied Ewan. He looked at him as if he just saw him for the first time. He glanced back at the road and it hit him. How had he not seen it before? Robert had changed, so much. He was just like Ewan when he first came back and that was the excitement with Rob back in the days when he was with Chrissie and in the closet. That's why he felt an attraction it's because Ewan was so much like the old Robert. The Robert that used to grab him in dark doorways and arranged dirty weekends away. Aaron suddenly realised that he missed all of that and with everything going on they had made no time or effort with each other. It was then that he decided that would change.  
“Aaron, you ok you loo lost?”  
Aaron snapped back to where he was and what they were doing. “Yeah, sorry just thinking what to tell Rob.”  
“Let's cross that bridge later besides he is going to kill you for smoking again.”  
“I'm not smoking again just the odd one, I'm stressed to hell these days.”  
Ewan nodded and Aaron could feel his eyes on him. He could feel his stare and it made him nervous. They had been driving for about 45 minutes when Aaron slowed and pulled in to an empty truck stop.  
“Thought you said he'd be here?” Ewan was panicking.  
“Relax he'll be here.” Aaron switched the engine off and got out.  
Ewan followed and looked around. You could hear the road but not see it. Aaron was leaning against the truck when Ewan came round to the drivers side. He stood and looked Aaron up and down. Screw it he thought. He walked up to Aaron and kissed him. Aaron did not respond at first the shock of what was happening was to much. His hands went on to Ewan's chest and he pushed him off. Ewan was amused but glad he had tried it on. Aaron looked angry.  
“Look I love Robert I don't want you, don't ever do that again you hear me!”  
Ewan smirked and nodded.  
“Sorry I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, he never shuts up about you, I get it now.” Ewan licked his lips getting the last taste of Aaron. He would not do it again but in life

you have to grab every chance.  
Ewan turned as a Home James lorry pulled in to the truck stop. Aaron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, spat and walked over to the driver. Ewan watched as the cab window went down and a package was handed over to Aaron. Ewan's heart pounded as Aaron neared with the small package.  
“Here” Aaron threw the package to Ewan. He caught it and opened the bag. Inside was a small velvet pouch. He opened the pouch and removed something. Taking out a small mirror from his pocket he scratched the mirror. He was satisfied. Putting the diamond back he reached into his inside pocket and removed the ten grand and gave it to Aaron who took it back to the driver. As Aaron walked back the lorry passed them to head back on its merry way.  
“Well?” Aaron asked as he looked with slight disgust at Ewan and realised he was glad that Robert had changed.  
“We have one more stop then we can go home. Ewan smiled as he said it.


	8. Chapter 8

They had been driving for almost two hours. Aaron had no idea where they were going but it better be to help Robert. Aaron looked over at Ewan. He had taken his hat off and his hair was flat and a mess. He was staring out of the window. He held the diamonds in one hand and was playing with the zip on his jacket with the other. He looked lost in thought.  
“Back there, why did you kiss me?” Aaron wanted to know and felt this would clear the air. Ewan smiled and looked at Aaron “I told you, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about and I knew you wanted me too.”  
“I nev..... ok maybe I thought about it back at the scrapyard but it's because you remind me of what Robert was like when we first got together.”  
“What and you're bored of who he is now?” Ewan looked a bit shocked but also there was a small glimmer of hope in his voice.  
“No, I love who he is now more than ever, I'm so proud of him every day.”  
“Alright don't lay it on thick you'll make me barf.”  
“Then what's the problem Aaron, Robert is the happiest I've known him he has everything in life he wants.”  
“He's changed and god it's for the better Aaron you think he was bad when you met him?”  
“I know and I love him for it but lately I feel we are more like roommates than husbands.” “You're not though are you, not really anyway.” “Husbands I mean.”  
“So that doesn't make any difference to us.” Aaron was a little defensive.  
“Ok but why not make it official, ask him, get it legal go on a proper honeymoon have the whole big white gay wedding with bridesmaids or whatever they are called when it's two dudes getting married.”  
Aaron laughed as Ewan told him to come off at the next junction.  
“Look Robert loves you he always has, even when he went with Rebecca.”  
“You know when you were sent down it broke him he couldn't even sleep in your bed without you, he was a mess.”  
“That day when he saw you in prison you were out your face, he called me crying down the phone he truly believed you were over, you hurt him.”  
Aaron's shoulders slumped as Ewan talked.

“Robert being Robert he did what he does best when he's hurting he gets back at you the best way he can, in this case though you got Seb.”  
“And I love Seb, he's my son too and I'm so grateful for him.”  
“Well then get it officially sorted, I'm sorry I kissed you, I was mad at Rob and thought you wanted me but you just want Bobby.”  
“Apology accepted mate besides who can blame you I'm a catch.”  
Ewan rolled his eyes as he told Aaron to go down the lane on the left and stop at the bottom just outside what looked like gates of a long driveway to some stately home. Ewan undid his seatbelt and leant forward and pulled a gun from his back. He checked the ammo and safety and put it back. Aaron sat there open mouthed.  
“Where do you think Rob got his gun when he shot Paddy?”  
Aaron shook his head this guy was supposed to be a flight attendant a trolley dolly but he was more like James fucking Bond.  
“I need to drop these babies off if I'm not back in 30 minutes or you hear gunfire just drive and don't come back you hear me?”  
“Yeah but...”  
“No buts Aaron”  
Ewan walked off at speed as Aaron sat nervously waiting. Where was he going and why did Aaron say he would come. He took out a cigarette and lit up. Rob was going to kill him anyway when he found out about today a cigarette would make no difference.  
Ewan walked up to the house. It was French style but there was a bit of a run down feel to it. Outside the main door stood two guards. Dressed in jeans, bomber jackets and dark shades. Their necks were about two feet across. Ewan gulped down the bile that was raising inside him and put in his cocky smile.  
“Alright boys, the boss in?”  
They looked at each other. The smaller one walked forward and grabbed Ewan by the ear and yanked him inside. Ewan shouted out in pain and anger as he was dragged inside and flung on the floor of quite a grand lounge. The room was empty of people but crammed with overstuffed chairs and tables. The walls were covered in grand portraits and tapestry. Then he heard footsteps and the Russian accent of Mikhail.

“Ewan my friend, get up, sit.”  
Ewan sat on one of the chairs expecting to sink into a soft seat instead he bounced and nearly fell back on the floor.  
“You have my diamonds, yes!”  
Ewan passed the velvet pouch over to Mikhail. He opened the bag and tipped the contents onto a red velvet tray. Hundreds of sparkling diamonds of all sizes feel out and shone bright. Mikhail had a huge grin on his face as he examined them. After 10 minutes he was satisfied and waved at one of his staff who came forward with a rucksack and a buff folder.  
“Your retirement pay and your bonus you asked for.”  
Opening the folder there was everything Aaron would need to bring Joe to his knees. In the rucksack was Ewan's final payment £500K together with the funds he already had he was now a millionaire. Retire he would.  
“Thank you boss” Ewan meant it. A long time ago they had built up a trust that each knew the other would not break. Ewan could be unconventional but he was loyal when it counts. Even if he did try it on with Aaron. They shook hands and as Ewan turned to leave Mikhail nodded to one of the guards. He grabbed Ewan in a choke hold and squeezed hard. Ewan could not breathe and he could not reach the gun. His face was scarlet as he struggled to live. Mikhail got up and walked over to them. He put his face down to Ewan's.  
“I'll be watching you, anything comes back on me I'll kill you and your little fairy friend out there in the truck.”  
Ewan was let go and he dropped to the floor as he gulped for air to ease the pain in his lungs and head. He staggered up and ran out of the house. Ran towards Aaron and did not look back. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The bag with the money was heavy but he was not dropping it. The gates came into view and so did Aaron.  
“Get in and start the truck.” He shouted.  
Aaron threw his cigarette away and jumped in the truck. The engine started first time as Ewan threw himself in the passenger side. They sped off along the road Aaron frantically looking in his mirrors, they were alone, they were safe.  
“What happened back there?” Aaron demanded.  
Ewan couldn't breathe let alone speak he just lay on the seat holding a folder and a rucksack. The dashboard lit up as a call came through the shrill sound of some dodgy ring tone was annoying to Ewan. They both looked at the dash. It was Robert.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Rob.” Aaron tried to sound casual.  
“Aaron, where the hell are you?”  
“Vic said you went off with Ewan what's going on?”  
“Relax Bobby Aaron took me to the airport on his way to his meeting I had stuff to sort for my next route.” Ewan looked at Aaron to see if he thought Robert was buying it.  
Robert's voice came over the speakers he sounded stressed.  
“Ewan, anytime you're involved there's usually trouble.” To be fair Robert had a point. “Look we won't be long fancy a pint in the pub later?”  
“Yeah ok, I've still not forgiven you for sleeping with my sister.” Ewan shook his head.  
“I never expected you to Rob.”  
“Right see you in a while, love you Aaron.”  
“Love you too babe.”  
Ewan looked over at Aaron with disgust.  
“Babe?”  
“You two are fucking sick.”  
Aaron laughed but he was proud he loved Rob and did not care who knew. “Right what did you get on Joe?”  
“Everything, proof of the illegal arms sales, money laundering, people trafficking and smuggling.”  
Aaron let out a whistle as his eyes lit up. That was more than he had hoped for. With this they could blackmail Joe into signing the business back over to Rob. That just left what to tell Rob.  
“Listen I've been thinking what you should tell Rob.”  
“Yeah so I have I and I still don't know what to do.”  
“Well I do, tell him I lied to you that I sorted the drop then made you take me to the exchange.” “Rob could seriously fall out with you and I don't want to lie to him.”  
“I'm not worried about him falling out with me, we have too much history.”

“I mean I helped him with Connor and that stupid Italian Gino, good looking and dump comes to mind.”  
“Then there's rat face.”  
Aaron looked over at Ewan he was lost before with the guys he mentioned, he knew Robert had a past but he didn't realise until now he did not know much of it.  
“Who is rat face?”  
“Rebecca.”  
Aaron laughed so hard. He was shaking and crying with laughter.  
“I pure canny stand her.” Ewan was laughing too.  
“She's not exactly my favourite person either but she is Seb’s mum.”  
“Yeah well she was so full of it, now poor bitch has scrambled egg for brains and she is still like flies around shit with Rob, take the hint bitch he's not in to you.”  
Aaron laughed again. He was actually starting to like Ewan and he could see why Rob and him were friends. He was funny and charming when he wanted to be. The drive back to the village seemed quicker and before they knew it they were back in the village. Aaron parked and was about to jump out when Ewan reached over grabbed his arm.  
“Wait the now, here you earned this today.”  
Reaching into the rucksack Ewan pulled out a pile of notes. £50k to be exact. Aaron was stunned.  
“I can't take this.”  
“Yes you can you have a wedding to pay for or rather you will have and I owe you for today.”  
“Ewan, thank you.”  
Aaron reached over and opened the glove box and pulled out a zip lock bag. He placed the money in there and stuffed it inside his jacket making sure the bottom of the bag was tucked into the waistband of his trousers.  
They jumped out the truck and Aaron walked round to the passenger side. He pulled Ewan into a tight embrace. Thanking him again he let him go. Ewan went back to the B&B but agreed to meet Aaron later. Right now Aaron was going home to tell Robert. Everything, all of it including the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The mill was filled with the smell of Robert's cooking. As soon as Aaron stepped through the door it smelt and felt like home. Aaron walked in and hung his jacket up slipping out the zip lock bag and putting it on the floor. He placed the buff folder on top and dumped his boots next to it. Rob was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess he had made making tonight's dinner. By the smell of it Rob was making the chicken that Aaron loved.  
“Hey, so what really happened today then?” Robert asked as he saw Aaron come in. He clocked the zip lock bag and folder that Aaron clearly did not want to discuss the now. Aaron had a look on his face that tried to say what do you mean but Rob could see right through him. He had already sent Ewan a text and told him to be here in 45 minutes so Aaron better start talking.  
“What you mean we told you.”  
“That you went to the airport, only I tracked your phone you know after you were kidnapped I wasn't taking any chances and guess what you were nowhere near the airport.” Robert looked angry and smug it was the same look Ewan sometimes got. God they could be brothers.  
“Ok, it's true we did not go to the airport, I'm sorry.”  
“I was planning on telling you but when I saw you just now I chickened out.”  
“Good, cause that's what we're having for dinner.”  
“Let me guess, you went behind my back and arranged for Ewan's package to be delivered so he could take it to his boss.”  
“Yes, but only to get the dirt we needed on Joe and we got it, more than I thought we would get.” Aaron was panicking how did Robert know. Had he followed them, had he seen the kiss? “How did you guess?”  
“Well I called Tony the same as you did although when I called he had already picked the package up and was heading for the ferry to collect his £10K, which by the way where did you get it from?”  
“Ewan paid Tony not us, he also risked his life to get this information.”  
Robert looked worried.  
“What do ya mean, he's alright isn't he?”  
“Yeah, they roughed him up a bit and when he came out he was running like his life depended on it.”

Aaron walked back to the door and picked up the folder and the bag. He opened the bag and emptied the £50K on the kitchen counter.  
“He paid me this for helping him it's 50 grand.”  
Robert was stunned. He couldn't believe Ewan did this. It was so unlike him he would only do this if he felt he really owed something or was making up for something.  
“What did he do?”  
Aaron looked up genuinely confused. “What do you mean Rob?”  
“Well Ewan would only do this if he felt guilty about something so what did he do?”  
Aaron looked a bit sheepish, these two were like twins they could read each other better than a book.  
“He kissed me, but I pushed him off it was a mistake, he apologised and everything.”  
Aaron could see the anger building in Robert and Aaron suddenly felt frightened of what Rob would do.  
“I knew it, I knew he would try something on with you, I could see the way he kept looking at you.”  
“I'm gonna smash his face in.”  
Robert threw down the tea towel from his shoulder and pushed past Aaron as Aaron tried to reason with him.  
“Look nothing happened, he wanted to see what made you so happy, he can't believe how much you've changed or much we mean to each other.”  
“Please Rob, it was nothing just drop it, please.”  
Aaron reached out and took Robert's hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. He pulled Rob in for a hug and held him tight. Rob hugged Aaron back and breathed him in. There was a slight smell of cigarette smoke but he would not mention it the now he was just glad to have him home.  
The buzzer went and Robert answered it was Ewan. Aaron was still in the shower so Rob decided to have some fun with his old friend. Truthfully Robert was mad at Ewan for the kiss but he trusted Aaron and knew he would never do anything to hurt him. Plus he knew Ewan and this was him thinking with his dick and not at getting back at Robert. Their friendship was too deep to let this come between them or the fact he slept with Vic but Rob was not going to let him think that. Opening the door Ewan stood dressed in black jeans and boots, white shirt with a cream tartan waistcoat. He smiled and took one step forward. In an instant Robert had

grabbed the waistcoat and lifted Ewan off his feet and pinned him to the wall. Every ounce of anger flowing through Robert was real and for a split second he could've smashed his face.  
“You bastard you weren't happy sleeping with my sister you decide to go after my husband as well!”  
Ewan looked really scared he thought Robert was going to kill him. “Look I'm sorry, it was a mistake I really didn't mean it, I'm so sorry Rob.” “Please, I'll do anything, please can we just get passed this?”  
Robert started to laugh as he let go of Ewan and he dropped to the floor. Robert was laughing hard now as Ewan looked like he could throw up.  
“You should see your face.” Robert was enjoying this a bit too much. He held out his hand and helped Ewan to his feet. Robert pulled him into a hug.  
“I forgive you this time but don't do that again or I will kill you.”  
Ewan looked Robert in the eye and nodded. He was not sure if he meant it but he remembered what happened to Andy’s wife Katie.  
Aaron came downstairs and saw the two of them hugging he figured Rob had made peace with it all. He was glad as he liked Ewan and liked who Rob was with him around.  
“Smells good Bobby.” Ewan was starting to relax as Aaron kissed Rob and made his way to the fridge for beers.  
“Well I hope you're both hungry, grab a seat and let's plan how we get one over that arse Joe Tate.”  
Robert dished up as Aaron and Ewan sat down. They toasted each other with the ice cold beers as Robert put down dinner in front of them that would put Marlon to shame. If it tasted as good as it looked they were in for a treat. As the three of them sat round the table they tucked in to the food as Ewan opened the buff folder and began to talk them through its contents. A plan already forming as they enjoyed the delicious dinner that Robert had made for his friend and his husband.


	11. Chapter 11

The night was still and quiet. Very quiet in fact. It was a cloudy night and the moon was hidden. Home Farm sat like a dark sleeping giant. There was a slight breeze as a figure silently moved from the bushes. Hugging the wall the figure deftly moved along the wall and round to what was the stables. Even though they were empty the smell of horses still lingered. The figure had become a shape moving in the darkness. It found what it was looking for. The main junction box for the alarm. Taking out an electric screwdriver it silently undid the screws. Opening the box the shape cut two of the wires. The alarm was dead. The clouds above momentarily parted and moonlight shone down and the shape was once again a figure. The figure moved to the door. It led to the office come gym. Taking out a tool to work the lock the figure opened the door with stealthy ease. Taking slow steps inside the figure surveyed the room. There was no noise, no alarm no nothing. Moving freely about the room the figure removed a spray can and used it to write a message. The message was in perfect Russian. Leaving an envelope on the desk the figure vanished into the night becoming one again with the darkness.  
Joe's alarm went off with a ear piercing shrill. He swatted the off button until silence once again cushioned his ears. Deciding to get up or not his watch vibrated with a message to get up. Groaning he sat up and pulled on his sweats and t shirt. Joe walked out his room and to the top of the back stairs. Graham would be up soon with his famous coffee and that would set him up for the day. At the top of the stairs a cold breeze hit his face as if a window had been left open. Slowly walking downstairs Joe saw the office door lying open. On the wall in red paint in Russian was written the words who has been a bad boy?  
“Graham!!” Joe's voice was full of terror.  
Graham suddenly came out of nowhere down the main stairs and through into the office, he clearly was in the middle of getting dressed as he had yet to put a shirt on. Graham held an iron bar above his head but slowly let it drop when he saw the message. He read it easily. Graham’s eye caught an envelope sitting in the desk the same colour as the paint. Red. Not a colour you'd expect from a Russian. Opening the envelope he stood and stared at the contents.  
“Looks like we have an old problem.” He said as he passed the envelope to Joe.  
Joe looked at a picture of him from a few years ago with some dodgy Russian he got messed up with to make some money. If this got out he would be ruined. Turning over the picture was a message in red ink. It said if you want this to stay secret come alone to the old quarry tonight at 9, come alone or your full past will be front page tomorrow.  
Joe sat down shaking. He did not know what to do. He looked towards Graham for help he was already gone.

Ewan woke with the sweet smell of Vic’s hair in his face. He looked over at her and she looked so sexy. The duvet was pulled up just enough to cover her bare breasts but not enough to completely hide them. The urge to reach out and touch her was so strong. Gently he slid his hand under the covers and softly over her breasts taking time to play with the nipple as he began to kiss her ear. Smiling she woke and slapped his hand in a playful way.  
“Oi didn't you get enough last night mr?” “Yeah but I like seconds.”  
“Well you'll have to wait Rob will be here with Seb soon and he will hit the roof if he catches you here.”  
Groaning Ewan rolled out of bed and got dressed as Vic admired the view. Bending over to give her a kiss Vic wrapped her arms around his waist. Smiling Ewan reluctantly left. Walking out the front door Robert and Aaron were coming towards him. Rob did not look happy.  
“With my sister again I see?”  
“Yes Robert your sister is a grown up and can make up her own mind who she sleeps with, ok.”  
Ewan knew he was being sarcastic but Aaron did say last night he was coming round to the idea.  
As Ewan stood talking to Aaron a black car drove past and stopped outside the pub. Graham jumped out and opened the rear passenger door and Joe stepped out. He looked like hell. Pure white, like he had seen a ghost. He was not dressed in his usual slim fitting designer suit but loose sweats and a hoodie pulled over his head. He looked all around him and walked off to Debbie's.  
“Well he looks like shit.” Said Aaron.  
“Guess he must be coming down with something, I hear there is a Russian flu about.” Ewan smirked as he said it.  
“Listen I'm gonna go and get changed fancy some breakfast you two?” Ewan asked as Robert came back outside from dropping Seb off.  
Rebecca stood in the doorway with Seb in her arms smiling as Seb waved to his dads. “Would love to but we need to get to work.” Robert put his hands on Aaron's shoulders as he spoke.  
With a promise to meet later for a drink Ewan went back to the B&B as Aaron and Robert

headed to the scrapyard. Ewan looked out his window. Graham sat in the car waiting on his master to return. There was no sign of movement from the house he went into. He looked worried when he got out the car. Something or someone had spooked him. Ewan laughed with satisfaction.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was setting and the light over the old quarry was fading. From their vantage point Ewan, Robert and Aaron could see the road and the whole quarry. A slight breeze was blowing and with it a chill was brought. Aaron bounced on his heels impatiently as he just wanted this over with. Robert stood transfixed on the road waiting for Joe. He could not wait to wipe that smug look off his face. He had his lawyer draw up the paperwork to get his business back. This was all he wanted and the assurance the Joe would leave them alone. Call it quits now. Part of him felt bad for Joe but then again he had hurt his family and Robert would never forgive or forget.  
“Will you stop bouncing.” Ewan was getting irritated now by the jack in the box that was Aaron.  
“Sorry I just want this over with, god I need a piss that chill is going right through me.” Aaron turned his back to them as the sound of his zip and the steady stream of piss told them he was having a pee.  
“Really Aaron, you could've went somewhere else?” Asked Ewan, Robert just laughed as he looked over his husbands shoulder.  
“You a bit cold there babe?” Robert smiled as he said it. Aaron replied by raising his middle finger.  
“No later sweetheart.” Robert kissed him on the cheek as Aaron finished.  
“You two really do give me the dry boak.” Ewan's Scottish accent thicker than usual. Aaron turned round as he pulled up his zip, part of Ewan wished he risked a look but he did not fancy falling out with Rob it was not worth it plus Vic was more than enough for him, for now anyway. It had gotten a lot darker as nine o clock arrived. Too dark in fact for them to tell if he was definitely on his own.  
“It's too dark, we'll never see him coming.” Robert had a hint of panic in his voice.  
“Take it easy, remember I'm always prepared.” Said Ewan as he pulled out a pair of night vision goggles from inside his jacket and slipped them on.  
“Right who the fuck are you, some spy or something you're supposed to be a trolley dolly.” Aaron was in disbelief as Ewan put the goggles on.  
“Look due to my other job for the Russian I've had to learn a few things over the years.” “Besides that's rich coming from a Dingle, from what I hear you lot have your hands in everything.”  
“By the way I am not now nor have I ever been a trolley dolly, I am a CSD.”  
“Yeah whatever, tea, coffee or me.” Laughed Aaron in his campest voice possible.

They all laughed as they heard and saw a car slowly pull into the quarry. Ewan started scanning the area with the goggles.  
“So far so good, he's on his own.”  
There was no sign of Kevin Costner but Ewan felt he would not be far away. Joe cut the engine and the lights. The darkness once again returned. Still there was no sign of Graham. Joe got out the car and stood beside it as he gently closed the car door.  
“Hello, I'm alone, what do you want.” He sounded confident but there was a hit of fear in his voice.  
“Good, come forward and take a seat on that rock.” Ewan spoke loud enough for Joe to hear. He directed Joe to a huge boulder large enough to sit on that they had sat an upturned wooden crate in front of to act as a table. Joe cautiously walked to the rock and sat down. Ewan took off the goggles and gave them to Aaron. Slowly he walked out from the darkness towards Joe. Ewan walked slowly and confident. Joe sat up straight as he watched the dark figure approach and put a small light onto the wooden crate. He could just about make out the strangers face. He looked familiar and realised he had seen him in the pub.  
“You, I've seen you in the pub talking to Victoria.”  
“Who the hell are you and how did you find out all about me.” Joe was trying to take control by showing some authority.  
Ewan looked at him, tilted his head and smiled.  
“You don't get it do you Mr Waterhouse, or do you prefer Tate these days?”  
Joe eyed him with suspicion.  
“You see along time ago you were a naughty boy and now you're going to pay.”  
Ewan suddenly pulled a gun from his back and aimed it at Joe's head. Ewan had fire in his eyes and a smile on his face as panic and fear spread all over Joe’s face.  
From their hiding spot Aaron and Robert looked at each other. This was not part of the plan.


	13. Chapter 13

“Please, please I'll give you anything just don't shoot.” Joe's voice sounded like a frightened child's. He trembled with fear and held his hands up begging Ewan not to shoot.  
“Joe, Joe what am I going to do with you?” Ewan was taking great delight in this.  
From their view point Robert and Aaron watched as the scene below them unfolded. This was not part of the plan and they were worried.  
“He won't shoot him, will he?” Aaron asked in a whisper.  
“I don't think so, but it's Ewan anything is possible.” Robert hoped this was a bluff but if he was honest he was scared.  
Joe was crying now as Ewan held the gun inches from his face. If the gun went off he'd be dead instantly. The sweat was running down his face and under his arms felt damp. Ewan moved closer and he could smell Joe's aftershave, it was sweet and vile. He hated him even more.  
“You don't remember me though do you?” Ewan was getting angry with this piece of shit.  
Joe stopped trembling for a moment and really focused on Ewan's face. “No, should I other than seeing you in the pub this week.”  
“Cast your mind back to when you started your dirty work with Mikhail.”  
The mention of the Russian’s name instantly had the effect Ewan was looking for. Joe swallowed slowly before he could speak again.  
“I'm sorry but I don't remember you.”  
“That's because you thought you were above me, well I'm the one who used to serve you coffee in the plane when you were planning your next money making scheme.”  
“You are such an arrogant prick.”  
“You're the flight attendant, the one I got fired.”  
Both Rob and Aaron looked at each other and nodded, so Ewan had his own score to settle. This might not go the way they wanted.  
“So you do remember, I nearly lost everything because of you and because of you I've had to

do some things in my life that I regret.”  
“This isn't one of them.” Ewan cocked the gun and the sound returned Joe's fear.  
“Look I'm sorry, I'll give you anything.”  
“Anything?” Ewan raised his left eye brow in a questioning look.  
Both Robert and Aaron thought the same, here we go time for us to be sold to the highest bidder.  
“I need you to sign something, sign and then you're free to go.”  
“Sign, sign what?”  
“Bobby, get down here.”  
Robert looked at Aaron and handed him the goggles. He carefully extracted himself from his hiding place. He walked over to Ewan with the papers in his hand. He tried to look confident.  
“You, what the fuck, you're behind this?”  
Robert put the contract down on the makeshift table.  
“Joe meet my good friend Ewan.” Robert was his old smug self again. God it felt good. “You just need to sign here.”  
“What is this?”  
Joe looked down at the contact. The penny dropped.  
“All this to get your business back?”  
“No, not just the business, for what you did to Liv and getting her sent down.”  
“You don't mess with my family and get away with it.” Robert jabbed his index finger at Joe as he spoke.  
“Now sign it.” Ewan tried to sound forceful.  
“I'm not signing anything, I paid the money to get your little fairy released and I got the business in return fair and square.”

“Liv, well she deserved it, a screw up just like her brother.”  
Robert swung for Joe and smacked him in the mouth hard enough that he fell backwards on to the ground. Ewan moved fast and dragged Joe back onto the rock as Joe howled in pain.  
“Sign it Joe.” Ewan held out a pen which Joe did not take.  
Ewan moved the gun and pressed it against Joe's head. The cold metal of the gun sent a shiver down his spine as he heard the click on the gun. Ewan was going to pull the trigger.  
“Alright, Alright, I'll sign it back over to Robert.” Joe picked up the pen and signed over the company back to Robert.  
Robert picked up the contract and walked away pleased he had his business back.  
“Now if you ever go near a Dingle or a Sugden again I will kill you do you understand you fuck?”  
“Yes, I'm sorry, it's over no more messing with them I swear on Noah's life.”  
Ewan hesitated then removed the gun from his temple. Joe stood up his legs like jelly.  
“Go, and if you tell anyone I leak all the information I have on you to the police, I'm guessing you'd get life.”  
Joe hurried into his car and drove off at speed. Dust and gravel kicked up behind the car as he drove off. Aaron and Robert came down to join him. They were all smiles.  
“Thank you for this.” Robert pulled Ewan into a hug. “That's what friends are for is it not.”  
“Why didn't you tell us about the gun though, I thought you were going to shoot him?” Aaron looked amused and impressed as he asked.  
Ewan looked down at the gun and placed it in front of Aaron's face. Aaron froze as Robert's heart skipped a beat. Ewan smiled as he pulled the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron stood frozen to the spot. The gun was inches from his face. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. He could hear Robert shout something but the sound was muffled. The gun, it was right there in front of him. Looking at him, mocking him almost. Why would Ewan shoot him? He had just kissed me thought Aaron to himself so why was he going to shoot? Ewan's finger slowly pulled the trigger. This was it thought Aaron, it was true your life does flash before your eyes. He saw him mum when she left and his dad when he first attacked him. He saw Jackson and Hazel and how sad they looked. Adam, Adam was there too when he kissed him in the car. Robert and how they began their affair and how that turned into something real and pure. Seb their son who Aaron loved with all his heart and who he would never see grow up. The trigger was almost fully back and the shot would follow. Hopefully there would be no pain, life can be cruel.  
Ice cold water shot out from the end of the gun and hit Aaron square between the eyes. Aaron was so shocked he let out a yell as his legs turned to jelly.  
“You bastard.” Shouted Robert as Ewan laughed.  
“That is a water pistol?” Aaron was in disbelief as he spoke.  
“Yeah, this one is anyway, do you really think I was going to kill him in cold blood. This was about getting the business back nothing more.”  
“You scared me for a second.” Robert held Aaron's hand as he spoke.  
“He scared you, fuck I thought he was going to kill me.” Aaron looked as white as a sheet but his legs were starting to return to normal.  
“Well at least you have the business back, I think it's safe to say he won't mess with you or your family again Rob.”  
“Thanks to you, I mean it thank you Ewan. You always come through for me when it counts. I love you for that.”  
“Yeah same here mate, thank you.” Aaron meant it. Thanks to Ewan Joe was out of their lives. “You two are way to soppy for my liking. Good job I'll be out of here soon.”  
This made both Robert and Aaron feel quite hollow. Sure since Ewan arrived there had been a few ups and downs but Rob loved having his best friend here. Aaron was just starting to get

used to Ewan and kiss thing aside he liked him. I mean he was no Adam replacement but he was what Rob needed just now and Aaron knew his leaving would hit Robert hard.  
“Do you really need to go?” Robert spoke quietly and sounded sad.  
“Afraid so, I need to get back to pack, the sale of my apartment was finalised today so I need to get organised.”  
“You're moving? Were you going to?” Robert felt sick now. His life seemed to be going back on track but this had unsettled him.  
“Not sure yet but I have a few ideas.”  
“Look I said I would spend time with Vic before I left. Can we meet at the cafe for breakfast, my treat?”  
“Yeah.” Both Aaron and Robert replied together.  
The three friends walked back to the village together. Aaron and Robert decided they were going back to the mill to celebrate. Ewan was heading to Vic’s for a night to remember. They hugged outside of Vic’s cottage with no remarks from Rob about Ewan and his sister. He really didn't mind and it was so good to see her happy again and smiling. As Ewan went inside Robert and Aaron walked back to the mill. Robert was quiet as he held Aaron's hand and holding the contract in the other. Aaron was sure Rob was crying but he did not want to ask him but just get him inside. As they neared home Rob just stopped and he could not control the sobs. Aaron pulled him into a hug.  
“I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm so grateful for what he did for me, for us. I wish he was staying.”  
“I know, but Rob he has a life away from here the important thing is you two make more of an effort with each other. I mean the guy has done so much for us with Adam and Andy. Not to mention what he has done for us tonight.”  
“Yeah, he puts Cain to shame.” Robert laughed as he said it and the tears were stopping. He felt lucky to have his family around him and a friend in Ewan. Breakfast would be on him tomorrow.  
The taxi was waiting as Ewan came out of the B&B. He was dressed once again in his uniform, thunderbird hat and all. Victoria kissed him as the taxi driver loaded the case and bag

into the boot.  
“I've had a great time with you.”  
“Me too Vic, maybe we can grab coffee some time?”  
“Definitely, are you sure about leaving like this, Robert will be gutted.”  
“Yeah it's better this way. I'm not one for goodbyes and he'll just cry like a baby.” They bother laughed as Ewan placed a letter addressed to Robert in her hand. “Will you give him this?”  
“Of course. See ya.” Vic kissed Ewan on the cheek as he got into the taxi. The car pulled away as Vic waved. Turning round Ewan watched as she got smaller as the car drove out of the village. As they pulled over the bridge the road down to the left had a for sale sign which had just had the sold sticker plastered over it. Ewan clocked the sign and smirked as the car drove off out the village.  
Vic walked towards the mill as Robert and Aaron came towards her. They looked so happy this morning and Seb looked even happier as he laughed in Aaron's arms.  
“You look happy.” Vic said as they stopped in the street. She stroked Seb’s cheek as he giggled.  
“Yeah things are looking up again, for once.” Rob was smiling as he said it.  
“We're just going to breakfast with Ewan if you fancy it.” Aaron pointed to the cafe as he spoke.  
“Yeah about that, he's already left.”  
“What, without saying goodbye.” Robert looked crushed. “He said it was better this way, that you'd get all emotional.” “No I wouldn't.” Rob scrunched his face as he said it.

“He asked me to give you this.” Vic handed Robert the envelope. True to her word she did exactly as Ewan had asked. She just hoped Rob would see that.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Bobby,  
You know I don't do goodbyes and I felt after all that had happened this would be better. You are like my brother and I would do anything for you. Hopefully these last few days have proved that but if not think back to when you turned up at my door having lost your virginity with Connor. (I know about Nicola by the way and we really need to talk about that one.) That whole weekend you stayed with me and I helped you deal with it I felt like a big brother. I'm sorry again for kissing Aaron I really don't know what came over me but I hope I'm truly forgiven. You can now get your life back on track and put Tate behind you and move on. Don't hold a grudge, for the sake of your family move on. You're lucky to have Aaron and Seb is just amazing. I love you all. My favourite though is your sister so I'm afraid I will be back. The last few days have been amazing and I'm glad we got to see each other again. If Vic has kept her word by the time you read this I will be out of the village, but maybe some time real soon I will see you again. Until that time my friend.  
Love you and your crazy family. P.s. Give Seb a kiss from me. E.  
Robert looked down at the letter again and looked up at Aaron. He wasn't crying like Aaron expected. Aaron gave him a smile.  
“Who was Connor or come to think of it Gino?” Aaron had a smirk on his face as he asked.  
“God he is like CNN he can't keep his mouth shut.” Robert hugged Aaron and kissed Seb on the head for Ewan. They headed to the cafe for breakfast before going to work.  
When they reached the scrapyard the gates were already opened and the lights were on.  
“Jimmy must be keen this morning.” Robert was shocked normally Jimmy didn't show until at least 10:30. Wait until he heard that Joe was out the business.  
Robert opened the door as Aaron started talking to Seb about the car he was going to scrap today.  
“Ewan!”  
Sitting with his feet on the desk, hands behind his head with his hat slightly of to one side was Ewan. He had the biggest smuggest grin on his face.

“Bet you never thought you would see me this soon.”


	16. The end

“What are you doing here, Vic said you left?” Robert was happy to see his friend still here.  
“Yeah, about that it was a slight lie, don't be mad at her I wanted to surprise you.”  
“So I met Jimmy and Nicola, seriously Rob what were you thinking when you went with her?” Aaron laughed as Robert looked embarrassed.  
“Look that was a long time ago and I was young and desperate.”  
“Yeah you must have been, anyway I made them an offer for Jimmy’s half of the business. “They bit my hand off, say hello to your new partner.” Ewan stood up and had a big grin on his face. He shook Robert's hand as he stood shell shocked.  
“So you have bought into the business?” Aaron just needed to confirm this.  
“Yes but with one small change.”  
Ewan handed Robert a contract. It was a gift for Robert 1% share in the business which meant they were equal partners.  
Robert was lost for words.  
“I don't know what to say Ewan.”  
“Thank you.”  
Robert pulled Ewan into a hug and kissed his cheek.  
“Get off you soft git.” Ewan pushed Rob off as he laughed.  
“I'm still going to fly but part time the rest of the time I can be here.”  
“Thought we would work well together and make some serious money with this place.”  
“So you're staying then.” Robert had hope in his heart.  
“Yes, I bought the house at the start of the village before the bridge so looks like your stuck with me.”  
“I want to see where this thing with Vic goes and you never know Joe might not stick to his word.”  
“Besides you two need to get up the aisle legally and I need to be here to give you away Rob.”  
Robert laughed and looked at Aaron. It was not a bad idea. The three of them laughed and Seb joined in. Ewan took him from Aaron and gave him a big kiss and the three friends had a huge group hug. Robert had everything he ever wanted. He had Aaron, Seb, the business was back and he had his best friend. His life was truly back on track and for the first time in his life he was happy, properly happy and content and could not want more.


End file.
